cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Socialinia
Socialinian History The Founding ''' In a world overrun by thousands small warring nations with no ideological motives, one man journeyed to the center of a large area formerly know as The Union of Socialist Soviet Republics. Most of these nations had dropped their Communist ideals and had focused on warfare or isolationalism. '''Felix Palpin: The Founder Felix palpin is a former member of the CPSU (Communist Party of the Soviet Union.) When the the world split apart into the myriads of tiny nations, Felix Palpin and 50 other CPSU members decided to take a small convoy of vehicles and go to the hear of Russia, and start a new nation there. When they first arrived all they found was an impoverished village without leadership called Minskovik. Minskovik is near a lake which freezes over in winter, and an abandoned aluminum mine. The Rebuilding The first thing the Communists did when they arrived was set up a rudimentary government and police force. Roving groups of bandits were common in this area, and the peasants welcomed any defense the Communists could offer. A peasant militia was formed, which consisted of only 8 poorly armed soldiers. This was however, an adequate defense. In return for this generous gift of protection, the peasants were more than happy to pay taxes to this government. The village was not yet ready for collectivization. Economic Improvement The economy of Minskovik originally was extremely poor, only enough to feed the village and a little left over. Even with the Communists working on bulding up infrastructure, the economy was growing very slowly. It was only when Felix Palpin began sending envoys to nations to negotiate for trade agreements. Before this, Felix Palpin had delegated the task of restarting the mining process in the nearby aluminum mine for trading purposes. Several customers were found, and this contributed greatly the growth of Minskovik. Expansion ' As Minskovik bloomed, nearby communities took notice. Minskovik was quickly becoming a dominant power in the region, and was a beacon of freedom, Socialism, and stability to all those living in tyranny or anarchy. People began to emigrate to Minskovik, which put a strain on government services, which caused the government to look outward from the small area under its control. So begins an era of expansion which continues to this day. Minskovik began claiming nearby land for farming and housing. As impoverished ex-Soviet communities heard about this, they asked to become a part of the Minskovik. Minskovik, however, was a town, and not a country. As this trend continued, the people of Minskovik and its communites voted to call this growing collective Socialinia. It is in this trend that Socialinia continues to grow to this day. Socialinia now has enough money to buy the land from the communities and make it state property. '''Exion, The NPO, The Great War, and The Socialinia-Libertas war. ' '''Exion As Socialinia grew, the government felt it prudent to join an alliance. It felt that this would be good for future help if anything went wrong, and wanted to take a step onto the international stage. Exion in invited Socialinia into the the alliance, and Socialinia accepted. Note that Exion does not exist anymore, and is now GOLD. Exion and GOLD do not have a political doctrine, but do have a hierarchy. The NPO and The Great War The great war was an extremely large scale war fought between several large alliances including Exion and the North Polar Order.(NPO). ' The Socialinia-Libertas War' Due to alliance loyalty and a hope to test military equipment, Socialinia entered the Great War and attacked a nation called "Libertas." Socialinia first fired two cruise missiles into Libertas, and then sent the troops in. Due to low numbers of troops and a poorly planned attack, Socialinian forces were repelled (Note that this was the first battle ever fought by Socialinia). After force redistribution, Socialinian forces re-entered Libertas territory and easily defeated local forces, and captured some technology and land. After only two days at war for Socialinia, the Great War ended and Socialinian forces were pulled out of Libertas. Socialinian military officials also learned some tough lessons. -The importance of tanks. -Do NOT send in a low number of troops. Send in as many as possible without endangering the mother land. -The usefulness of cruise missiles. (This wasn't a mess up, they helped) This war is considered a victory. Category:Nations